Talk:Max Schnell
Die-cast section and handmade model info Sorry, Gray. It's just I thought that the die-cast photos would be in the gallery section since of being in a gallery, I thought it is weird to have "gallery" and "die-cast" sections when both have galleries. Also, I don't know about putting "die-cast" sections for the Cars character pages on Disney Wiki. For about handmade models, it was that World of Cars Wiki first said it on Max's page on that wiki, as well as saying it on the wiki's "Handmade cars" page as a handmade Audi A4 DTM, to which it shows about that Lightning McQueen's model is handmade as said on Car Finder. Let me know what you think about these two descriptions. --Lightening McQueen (talk) 21:13, January 24, 2014 (UTC) :I get your point. The die-cast section is indeed essentially a gallery. But we got similar sections on other pages, so it is consistent to have it. We don't have any official policies on this matter, so I am not sure which way to go. I think it is good to separate die-casts from the gallery, it enables to access and see them more easily, as they are not mixed with other images... Also, die-casts are merchandise, not really depictions of the actual character. One solution could be to make the die-cast section a sub-section of the Gallery section, as it is on the Lightning McQueen page. :As for handmade models, it is a bit tricky... You are right that McQueen is a "2006 Handmade One of a Kind Race Car", according to Cars Finder. But I've never seen it stated anywhere Max Schnell was handmade... So how can we say that? And what does "handmade" mean anyways, in a world of Cars? Normally, it means "made or prepared by hand rather than by machine." But how does that translate in Cars? We don't have any (explicit) official word on how cars come to life, so I don't think we can really know. :The only place I know that assigns Max Schnell a make and model is the "Meet the Cars" book, but I don't have it, so I cannot check... I know though, that according to his official bio, Max Schnell was once a normal sedan, who upgraded himself to a race car (like Dusty in Planes I think). That is consistent with the fact DTM cars are supposedly heavily modified factory cars. But as I said, I've never seen any place where he was said to be handmade. :I wonder if what World of Cars Wiki is saying isn't originating from a confusion between "handmade" and "customized"... Schnell is definitively heavily customized. But he is not necessarily handmade... :And indeed, according to the Handmade page on World of Cars Wiki, "handmade" cars may be cars that are "modified from their original model"... and thus would be synonymous of "customized". That's not quite true; customs usually use production cars (i.e. not handmade)... But it may be because of this interpretation someone over there said Max Schnell was "handmade"...--Gray Catbird (talk) 04:30, January 25, 2014 (UTC)